The new dudette
by S O d a P O p x Tuff LOve
Summary: What happens when luther's cousin comes live with him for awhile and when she meets Zeke? Things are gonna get messed up.Rated M just in case future chapters.


''_We are here, sweetie''_ I heard someone say, and that someone was my mother. Long story short, I moved here because my parents needed some time alone from me and my brother to figure some things out. I think it's that they're thinking of breaking up, that I don't want them to do. That's why I decided to be a good girl and agree with it and make my little brother, trip ,to agree with me into living for awhile at my cousin's Luther place.

When I woke up I saw my cousin Luther just waving at me happily like always. I ran at him and hugged him, well almost tackled him. Then came my brother hugging his leg as he swung him parents greeted them and stayed a little bit, but later they had already left and left me with my ''new family''.

''Hey Clau,I want you to meet my friends!'' Luther said excited ''They're really cool, we can hang out all the time, I can even make you one of us! Soo you don't have to feel all sad cuz' of your parents''.

''Ha ha ,that would be great Luth,but you don't need to worry about me its fine with the whole parent thing'' I said while tapping his back.''so anyways , can we meet them now? Because I really don't want to start unpacking things now, too lazy''

''Oh woah, you really are related to me!'' he said making us both laugh.'' Sure let's get going''

So we were talking while we walked through the neighborhood to the house of his supposed friend named …'Leke' uhh was it? Well anyway my brother didn't go because he was trapped like a slave with my uncle to unpack our stuff ,ha ha sucker.

When we got to they're supposed skating place,you know just for they're ''awesome crew'' and there were a some guys there and one of them came to us.

''Hey Luth, lets go to my house I gotta' show you something awesome'' he said freely,well completely ignoring my existence.

''Hm let me guess your that Leke guy?'' I told him kind of pissed

''Leke? Really?'' he said bursting into laughter ''Thanks for the new cool nickname,but I prefer the one I already had 'zeke'''

''Oh really? To bad, cuz I liked it better like I said it'' I said with an evil smirk

''Really? Then feel free to call me whatever you like'' I couldn't help but to laugh when he said that, talk about corny.

''Weeell…I see you two are getting along well'' said Luth with an awkward smile ''But seriously Zeke, this is mi cousin Claudia, but I like to call her Clau''

Zeke began laughing out loud and he just looked at Luth and it was like just with the look he knew what Zeke was talking about and as well started laughing, confusing I know!

''What's so funny about my name?'' I said beginning to get pissed the hell out, I mean who wouldn't be?!

''Oh no its nothing'' they both said as they walked away. ''HUH?!'' I screamed ''What is it?!''

I decided to let it slide for a bit since I didn't really care about it that much. We kept walking until we were at a really beautiful park which I knew I was going to be visiting again really soon. Then suddenly a ringing cell phone ruined the relaxing and perfect moment. It was Luth's cell and he went to take his call away from Zeke and me, personally I think it was his girlfriend. That made me laugh out loud a little bit.

''What's so funny?'' he turned and looked at me, suddenly my eyes were hypnotized by his blue eyes just gazing down on me. Then a snapped out of it as fast as I could.

''Uh oh n..othing!'' I said hesitating giving him a weird look on his face.

''Well if you were thinking it was his girlfriend,you were right'' he said laughing a bit,either at that or my really surprised face all over the place.

''No way! Luth? Girlfriend? I kept wowing all over the place when Luth came back and told us he had to leave to meet up with his girl, pshh boyfriends.

Zeke and I kept walking on the park and the sun was setting already, so we were on talking on our way back home.

''So you skateboard?'' he asked

''Uh no,I have no such thing called balance'' I said, and believe me that's the complete truth

''Ha ha, that's easy to learn'' he said confident'' You just need practice and um to get fit to gain resistance

''WAIT, did you just call me fat?!'' I said almost breaking down almost going to kill him.

He fell on the floor laughing '' God your hilarious!'' he said smiling ''But I didn't mean it like that, your skinny but in skateboarding you need to gain resistance, you know so you don't get tired easily.

''Ok ok if that's the case then I guess your right'' I said pouting while I could see him in the background still laughing evilly.

''Hm, you know what? He said ''Tomorrow I'm going to be your new skateboarding coach'' he said smirking

**Tell me if you like it to be continued **

**Thanks!**


End file.
